roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Lex Luthor
Alexander Joseph Luthor Jr., simply known better as 'Lex Luthor'is the billionaire philanthropist CEO of LexCorp Industries. Growing up to an abusive father, Lex's psyche was founded in his youth and grew up to replace his father as CEO of the family business, turning it into one of the wealthiest companies in the world in a short space of time. In 2013, the world changed with the Kryptonian invasion of Earth and the appearance of Superman. Lex grew an obsession with Superman and began investigating a Metahuman Thesis that there are other beings like Superman. Luthor later pit him in a death match against the Batman, but the plan ultimately failed so he created Doomsday from the remains of General Zod. Doomsday killed Superman but Lex was placed in prison for his crimes. Biography Early Years "Lex" was born to the businessman and founder of LexCorp Industries Alexander Luthor, Sr., an East German emigre, and was subsequently named after his father. Lex grew up in the wealthy family home but was abused by his father, who often beat him as a child. In 2000, Luthor Sr. passed away unexpectedly, leaving his legacy of LexCorp to his only son Lex, who took control of the business, transforming it from a petrochemical and heavy machinery dinosaur into a cutting edge technology giant. The Metahuman Thesis Some time after the Black Zero Event, Lex began investigating Kal-El, now known as Superman. It didn't take him long to work out that Kal-El has been hiding on the Earth as Clark Kent, gathering up evidence on him. Luthor eventually gathered information on numerous metahumans such as Diana Prince, Barry Allen, Arthur Curry and Victor Stone. Taking Down Superman Lex hired Anatoli Knyazev to accompany mercenaries to Nairomi in Africa, whilst Lois Lane is there to interview a terrorist leader, where they will blame Superman for the killings. Senator Finch blocks Luthor's import licence to ship Kryptonite to the US but Lex decides to ship the Kryptonite to the US anyway, and has Knyazev oversee the operation in Gotham City while Lex waits for the final package. When it arrives however, the convoy is destroyed and the truck carrying the Kryptonite is half destroyed thanks to a failed attempt to stop it by the Batman. Lex Luthor pays Wallace Keefe's bail from prsion after vandalizing the Superman Statue in Heroes Park. Hiding explosives in a new wheelchair from Keefe, Luthor blows up the United States Capitol with many US Senates and civilians inside, again placing the blame on Superman. Doomsday's Birth and Superman's Apparent Death Lex then returned to the Scout Ship along with General Zod's body, where he placed it in the waters of the Genesis Chamber and cut his own hand and spread it across Zod's face. The ship warned against it but Luthor commanded it to proceed. Lex informs Superman that he must kill Batman within an hour, revealing that he has Martha kidnapped somewhere. With no choice, Superman leaves as Lex departs to the Scout Ship. Later in the hour, Lex awaits in the Genesis Chamber as Superman crashes into the ship, without Batman's head. Superman tells Lex that he has lost, but Lex reveals the Chamber, which has been regenerating Zod's body into an ancient Kryptonian deformity, Doomsday, with the sole purpose to destroy Superman. Doomsday attacks Lex but is stopped by Superman who battles the creature away from the Scout Ship. Lex then begins communicating with Steppenwolf from the Scout Ship, as their communion is interrupted by S.W.A.T. teams who arrest Lex. Lois Lane finally exposes Lex's crimes and is sent to prison, head shaven and placed in a cell awaiting transfer. Batman arrives and threatens Lex, telling him that he has contacts and is going to make sure Lex is transferred to Arkham Asylum. Category:Villain